Peace on Earth, Goodwill towards McKay?
by nwfairy
Summary: A FiskMcKay pairing Holiday! fic. It was snowing out side so she couldn't get home


Holiday Challenge Fic: Peace on Earth, Goodwill towards McKay?

It was the holiday season in the Real World. For those who worked at the APBA, the Holidays equaled hell. Sure some holidays had their fare share of holiday! Fic, mostly Halloween, and Valentines Day. But it was THE holiday season that was the worst; Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and New Years. Pure hell and the Sci-Fi / Fantasy teams were not spared the pain. The APBA headquarters was running at maximum. Even the noob teams were armed with enough 'Scrooge' Scrum to make even the largest of Caroling groups disperse and sent them in head on.

If it was Dawn walking home, it would have been snowing peacefully. For Charlie, it would have only been cold with a little wind. However, it was Lenny that was going to walk home, so what does Mother Nature decide to do? She decides that she is going to throw a big winter hissy fit, and cause hail and ice storm, leaving Fisk stuck at Headquarters.

"Damn," she growled. It wasn't a huge deal, really, just a tad annoying. Since almost all the teams were out preparing for the holiday! Bunnies, Headquarters was near empty. Only the technicians that ran the transporters were there. Then a thought crossed her mind, if it wasn't too busy maybe she could stop by for a short visit to an old friend.

It was the holiday season in Atlantis. Granted it was actually the summer season on the planet, but it was that time of year back on Earth. So in the sprit of the season Atlantis was being dressed up in style. The Conference room had been decorated with Christmas lights and the in the mess hall a huge pine-like tree stood with little homemade ornaments, and tinsel.

Even the non-Judo/Christians got into the holiday sprit, figuring that it was a time for gift giving and peace. More lights, more tinsel, more ornaments. Teyla, after hearing Sheppard mourn over the lack of mistletoe, gave him nearly a bushel of an Athosian equivalent. The gossipmongers reported that Sheppard pulled out a piece right then and there, and kissed Teyla full on. Since the Colonel wasn't exactly denying that it happened, McKay figured that something happened.

McKay had a present. It wasn't a Christmas present per say, but it was a present. He had ordered it awhile back for some occasion that he could remember by the time he got it. So he figured that if the need arose he could give it as a present, or trade it for something important. It was a nice little necklace. A thin silver chain with a little heart shaped locket. It was one of those simple pieces that he thought could look nice on anyone.

Of course he didn't think that it would look so amazing on someone he never thought he would see again.

The APBA device that sat in Weir's office started to blip. An APBA team or agent was coming in.

"Unauthorized Wormhole activated."

"It's the APBA, let them through."

McKay really didn't understand how he got here. Here being in the Mess Hall sitting next to Lennon Fisk. The small gift box was in his pocket, tight against his leg. He was nervous and he wasn't very good at keeping cool at times like this.

He's sweating, she thought. It was endearing, in an odd sort of way. The nervous shifting was starting to get on her nerves though.

I have to do it. I have no idea when she might come back. McKay do it. Oh great I'm thinking in third person again. McKay give her the box please. Wait is that even me, strange I didn't think my inner voice was feminine.

I'm not. Uh oh. Get out of out head please.

Nwfairy was startled; usually she was the inner voice. But apparently not now.

"Okay this is extremely annoying all this thinking or not thinking in 3rd bit please move on."

Oh, sorry. Moving on.

"Ididn'tknowwhattogetyoubutIhadthis.SomerrychirstmasLenny." McKay said so fast that it had to be typed as one word. He pulled out the small box and handed it to her.

Lenny looked at the box not sure what to do. Actually it was Nwfairy that didn't know what to do. Since she was only barrowing Techie's character, she was afraid that she was going to get hit by a trout again if she wrote Lenny even a little Sue-ish. Readers were shouting at various computers telling Nwfairy to hurry up and write Lenny getting the box.

"Seriously 3rd person, really annoying," Lenny growled. Oh, right moving on… yet again…

She opened the box and pulled out the necklace. She smirked at McKay while she put it on.

"McKay I'm Jewish."

\/\/\/\/\/

**Nwfairy: -Meep- Yes I wrote it. Ownership of Lenny or McKay I not have (Yoda am I???) Lenny is Techie's and Rodney is MGM. Okay folks this is my second hashing of the Techieverse is it bad? I think it is. But if Techie likes it, maybe it's good… I Had this awesome idea about bunnies, and the HCE, it was brilliant, but sadly I had no time –sad face-. Reviews are nice, flames not so much but it means your reading my stuff, so I have that going for me…**


End file.
